Why don't you love me back?
by rabbah
Summary: Len loves Kaito. He can't help the fact. But when Kaito tells the young vocaloid that he thinks that he likes Rin, his sister, Len is left heart broken. After Len runs away, Kaito starts to wonder if he really does like the female twin. Kaito x Len
1. Part 0ne

Why don't you love me back?

**Len's p.o.v.**

I love you. Why can't you see that? I watch as you cheerfully eat your ice cream, not even noticing me.

Does ice cream mean more to you then me? Will it help you with your problems? Will it hold you when you cry? No. That is saved for not-impotent-enough-Len. I could feel tears start to fall. The rest of the family is either looking at me or you.

They know. They know how much I love you. Why can't you see? I sniffle and push myself up.

"I'll be in my room." I growled. You don't even notice my red cheeks and the tears streaming down my face. Everyone else does. Our family notices my pain. "You jerk." I whisper as I slam my door shut. I throw myself onto my bed. I hope that I fall asleep before you come in. Why did we have to share a room? I sniffle and close my eyes.

I wake as you come in. You walk over to my bed and shake me slightly.

"Are you okay?" You ask. "Get the hell away from me." I tell you. You look hurt. But I don't care. It's all your fault, anyway. You get up and change. I watch between the covers. I can't help it. You are just so beautiful. You get into your bed. You look at me one more time before closing your eyes.

Tears are running down my face. I want you to see. I want you to stay away. I curl into a ball and put my hands over my mouth. I don't want to make any noise. I don't want to draw attention. I finally manage to sleep.

When I wake up, you are still sleeping. It hurts how cute you are.

I get up and change, then walk downstairs. I am thinking of you the whole time. I can't stop myself. I am torn. I want to love you. I want to hate you. What do I do? Nothing. Nothing nothing nothing nothing. You like someone else, don't you?

My other half. Rin. Why do you like her so much? Why can't you like me?

You walk downstairs, oblivious of my feelings. You eat your ice cream, then walk over to me. You wonder if I can talk with you in our room. I nod and tell you that I'll meet you there.

I finish my banana, then walk over to my room. I walk in and close the door behind me. You are sitting on you bed and look hopefully at me. I walk over and sit next to you.

I ask you what you want to talk to me about. You want my advice for a girl because I know her so well, so I should be able to help you. I ask who she is. Rin, you tells me. You call my name as I stare into nothing. Tears streak down my face.

I slap away your hand that tries to wipe away my tears. You look at me in shock.

I grab your scarf and yank until your lips are against mine. You taste wonderful. I want to be with you. I love you. Why can't you see that?

You push away from me. You are gasping. I jump up.

"I hate you Kaito!" I scream and run away.

You are still sitting there in shock. I run out of the house, tears flowing and ignoring all of the stares. I didn't stop until I get to Gakupo's house. No one would think of me being here. I knock until he opens the door. He tells me that I can stay for a while.

**Um... Yeah. The story is about Kaito x Len, it's just very confusing so far. I will have the second part up soon. It will be in Kaito's p.o.v. next time. I'm sorry about the short sentences, but they made it sound better. (and Len was hysterical half the story, so yeah)**** I also have Len say 'you' instead of the normal 'he, him, Kaito' for a slight reason. Len really doesn't want to use 'Kaito' because it might cause him pain. Just to try to clarify everything. ****Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Part two

Why don't you love be back?

**Kaito's pov**

Why can't I stop crying. It is no longer a question. Just a statement. I don't know why. But everything burns. My lips from his kiss. My heart form our pain. My mind for being forced to replay everything over and over and over.

My family hates me now. They told me it was my fault that Len ran away. I still don't understand. I tried to ask Rin. She screamed and punched my chest. Miku stopped her before she tried to kill me.

I wonder if I should be sad that I made Rin mad, but all I can think of now is Len. Why did he run away? Why am I not helping find him?

I know why. My best friend had just kissed me, then said that he hated me. If I found Len, I would just hurt him more. The others will find him.

They are all doing that now. Meiko, Miku, Rin, Luka, Neru, Teto, and the others are out somewhere in the city looking for Len. Gakupo and Dell refuse to help.

Gakupo told everyone that Len just has to calm down and that he will come back on his own. Dell just doesn't want to help. He was one of Len's closer friends and he knows that the child can take care of himself.

Len has been gone for three days now, so I hope that Dell is right. Rin will kill me if Len doesn't show up soon. I don't blame her. What I did- which I still don't know what- must have been horrible.

I snuggled down farther in Len's bed. It smelled so good, almost like what he tasted like.

I mentally slap myself. I don't deserve to ever see him again. No one who hurts Len deserves him. No one, not even me. If Len comes back, then I will promise to apologize to the wrong that I have committed and then never get in Len's way again.

I started to cry. I don't want him to hate me. I don't want to have to stay away from him. This was Len that I'm talking about. The only guy other then me. We've been friends ever since he was created. We were almost always together. When did everything change?

When I started to like Rin.

I tried to stop the tears. I've never liked Rin before all of this. So why now? Why do I have a crush on my best friend's twin sister.

_They may be twins, but neither of them are alike. So don't confuse your emotions of one with the other._ I remember Meiko telling me that when I started to ask about Rin. I didn't understand what she meant.

But I do now. My heart clenched at what I had just realized. I liked Len. But it was too late now to ever tell him how I feel. Because he was gone. He hated me. He said so himself. Annoying questions swirled around my mind. I tried to ignore them. I need to talk with someone. Someone who doesn't blame me.

Gakupo.

I forced myself off of Len's bed. I keep hold of his pillow, though. If he can't be close to me, then I will just have to make do with the pillow. I walk out of the house and stagger to Gakupo's place. I knock on the door. No one answers. I open it and walk in.

I doubt that Gakupo has any visitors, so I shouldn't be interrupting on anything. I close the door behind me and walk to the living room. I keep my eyes on the floor.

As I walked in, I heard a gasp from surprise. I look up to find what caused it. All I could guess was the blob on the couch hidden by a blanket. I sit down beside the blob. "Gakupo..." I whine softly. A grunt comes from under the blanket. I don't try to figure out what was wrong with him, I just start talking.

"And I'm so stupid! How could I have not realized that I liked Len? He must hate me not..." I finish ranting.

I had started to cry and I was growing hysterical. I could hear the blob sniffle every once in a while. I wonder what was wrong with the blob.

"I'm home!~" I look up. Gakupo. "What are you doing here?" He asks stiffly. "Who were you talking to?" I ask back. The blob sniffled.

"You need to leave." Gakupo tries to get me off his couch. I try to resist and and hand catches the blanket, moving it sightly. The man lets go of me and I fall onto the floor, but not before I see yellow hair. "L-Len!" I blush.

Len's head pops out of the blanket and he looks down at me. "I don't hate you, Kaito. You are just to stupid for your own good." His hand is under my chin, tilting it up.

He leans down and out lips meet for a second time. Everything is wonderful. He ends it this time. "Please don't tell the others where I am. If they ask, just say that I'm fine. I want to stay here for a while."

**I think that there will be one more part to this.**


End file.
